Love or lust
by Yuki126
Summary: Find out
1. chapter 1

Love or lust is a story about a girl who just turned 18 and finds herself in a world were creepypasta characters are fighting over he who she picks find out but theres a lot of juicy stuff;) btw this is my first story so please don't hate

 **Olivia is turning 18 and something weird happened...**

 **Olivia: *yawn* Man im tiered.**

 **Wait what is today. She wondered um omg Its my birthday**

 **Olivia: im 18 finaly im going to have a party right after I take a nap.**

 **zzzZzz**

 **Olivia: *yawn* where am I?**

 **She had woken up in a field with someone next to her.**

 **???: good morning olivia.**


	2. Meeting

Olivia: HOW DO YOU KNOW MY NAME?!??

???: please don't scream.

The man got up and looked at me. Me realizing i was on the ground got up and looked back.

Olivia: who are you?

???: i am Jeff nice to finally meet you.

He is not normal I think he has a mask on.

Olivia: are you wearing a mask?

Jeff: oh, you realized. Um well.

He took of the mask.

Olivia:AAAAHHH WHAT ARE YOU?!?!


	3. Found out

The man had a huge smile sliced across his face huge eyes that looked lifeless.

Olivia: wha..what are you?

Jeff: I'll explain later come with me.

Olivia: w..why?

I was confused and scared but I wanted to go with him.

Jeff: its important. Don't move.

As he walked over to me i stood frozen his hands touched my face sliding down to my waist. As he pulled me closer I closed my eyes and heard him whisper in my ear "hold on and don't let go."


	4. Jeff

I felt a tingling sensation as i held on to Jeffs neck and then it stopped. My eyes still closed i felt Jeffs hands let go of my waist as I opened my eyes I gasped we were in a forest i dropped to my knees panting and sweating.

Jeff: are you alright my love?

Taking my hand and pulling me up

Olivia: yea im alri... WAIT WHAT?!?

Jeff: did i say something wrong?

He grabbed my waist and pulled me towards him my breast hitting his chest.

Jeff: wow there huge!

Olivia: what are

Jeff: your boobs!

Olivia:WHA...

His hands slowly slid up my body stopping at my chest i moaned as he grabbed my breast

Olivia: jeff...stop.

???:what do you think your doing?

Jeff spun around a pissed look on his face

Jeff:what do you want ben?

Ben: I want you to get your filthy hands off my girl!

Jeff: YOUR GIRL!!!

What is going on? I thought as the two boys fought over me

Suddenly ben punched Jeff and knocked him out . Ben ran over to me and pinned me up to a tree

Ben: how about we get to know each other a little better baby?

I wanted to run but I just stood there frozen

As ben kissed my neck and squeezed my chest i wimpered

Olivia: JEFF!!!

I yelled begging for help suddenly Jeff was next to me

Jeff: DO NOT TOUCH HER!!!!!

Jeff punched ben and knocked him down with a loud thud.


	5. Safe

Jeff: are you alright?

Olivia: yea im fine but please explain what is happening?

Jeff explained everything that they were demons that fell in love with her a long time ago and how they fought over me and how I got here everything.

I was shocked.

Ben:JEFF!!!!!!

Jeff:stop we need to go to Olivia's world and live with her for a while.

Olivia: what but i need to go to school!

Jeff: we will go with you right ben.

Ben: um... yea sure

Jeff: we will protect you from any harm that may come. Ben i call truce ok?

Ben: fine but just for Olivia.

Olivia: what!?!

I had just jumped out of my bed.

Olivia: it was just a dream.

???: good morning sweet heart.

Olivia: jeff?

Jeff: yep it was no dream lm still here

Jeff was lened against my wall his arms crossed he walked towards me and pinned me to the bed

Olivia: jeff? What are you doing?

Jeff: playing.

Jeff was taking off his shirt "he's got pretty good abbs but that's not the point"

His hands slowly slid up my shirt grabbing my chest i was moaning

Olivia: s..stop


	6. Oh crap

Jeff came closer kissing me on the neck and wisperd "in this world I am a killer not a demon ok?"

Oliivia: o..ok

???: OLIVIA were are you?

Suddenly someone burst into my room.

???:OLIVIA!!!!!

Olivia: MOTHER!!!!!

 **I will be referring to the mom as lily because that is her name**

Lily: o..olivia

My mother now seeing me being pinned down the bed by some strange man might have past out if it wasn't for ben running in my room and sucker punched her and knocked her out.

Olivia: MOTHER!!!!!

Ben painting looked at me to jeff and back

Ben: BASTERD!!!!!!!

I screamed as ben bulted twords jeff

Olivia:OH MY GOD


	7. The deal

Jeff rolled over me in his arms so i was on top of him.

Jeff: hey ben why don't we have some fun?

Olivia:wha

Jeff whispered in my ear go along with it.

Olivia:ok

Jeff: you can do anything you want to olivia for 30 minutes in return i get to do anything i want for 30 minutes deal?

Ben: hell yea!!

Jeff walked out of my room and closed the door.

Ben: hehe well my love let's finish what we started.

Ben started stripping down.

Olivia:wha

Jeff had told me to do what he said but why?

Ben: get undressed sweetheart.

What should I do? i know!!

Olivia: yes master.

I got up and took off my shirt and pulled down my pants leaving me with a bra and underwear.

Ben: stop.

Olivia: yes master.


	8. Play time

Ben: I'll take it from here.

Ben walked over to me and layed on my bed his dick suprisingly long beckoning me towards him.

Ben. Are you blushing kitten?

I had just sat on the bed and realized that I was blushing.

Olivia:no master

Ben: ok kitten come here.

I crawled over to him.

Ben: sit on my lap kitten.

Olivia: yes master.

As i sat on his lap he took of my bra

And pulled me towards him my chest hitting his and kissed me on the lips his hands slowly slid into my underwear and felt my wet pussy

I moaned


	9. Play time (08-01 10:34:53)

Ben: I'll take it from here.

Ben walked over to me and layed on my bed his dick suprisingly long beckoning me towards him.

Ben. Are you blushing kitten?

I had just sat on the bed and realized that I was blushing.

Olivia:no master

Ben: ok kitten come here.

I crawled over to him.

Ben: sit on my lap kitten.

Olivia: yes master.

As i sat on his lap he took of my bra

And pulled me towards him my chest hitting his and kissed me on the lips his hands slowly slid into my underwear and felt my wet pussy

I moaned

Olivia: oh ben!!

Ben:your so wet kitten.

Ben had started rubbing my clit as i moned.

Ben: turn around and suck princess.

Olivia: yes master.

I turned around laying on his chest and started sucking his dick and he grabbed my waist and pulled me towards him licking my clit.

Olivia: oh bennnn!!

Ben: you like that baby?

Olivia: yes master!!

I started sucking his cock again

Ben: i want to fuck your ass baby.

Olivia: yes master.


	10. Bens love

I moved back as ben gripped his cock and started rubbing my ass with the head.

Ben: sit kitten.

Olivia: yes master.

I sat on his large cock letting out a loud moan and layed on his chest he grabbed my head and kissed me opening my mouth with his tongue our tongues lashed together as we kissed suddenly ben started moving me up and down his dick.

Olivia: oh yes!!

I moved back as ben gripped his cock and started rubbing my ass with the head.

Ben: sit kitten.

Olivia: yes master.

I sat on his large cock letting out a loud moan and layed on his chest he grabbed my head and kissed opening my mouth with his tongue our tongues lashed together as we kissed suddenly ben started moving me up and down his dick.

Olivia: oh yes!!


End file.
